


Patient Robots

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Forests, Light Angst, Robots, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, a young detective in 80’s japan, is not one for places like forests.He is, however, a trouble magnet. And magnets stick to metal, don’t they?This is HEAVILY inspired by @serpentau ‘s recent saiibo drawing that they posted on insta. Credit to them for this idea, go check them out cus their art is amazing!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Patient Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I forced myself to write a longer fic, woo! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, almost all of this fic was written are around 11pm - 3am

A colourful small cab drove down the road, fast-moving tires splashing water everywhere as it moves through the storm. To be fair, Shuichi should have expected rain. Kaede even warned him about it, but he shrugged it off, saying that a little rain wouldn’t hurt. He was, in fact, very wrong, as it was now pouring and thundering as the cheery cab driver goes on about their life while Shuichi simply wishes to get to his new home as fast as possible. 

“And then he had the audacity to disrespect the paintings Atua wished upon me to create! Can you believe that?” The driver said. Their accent is thick, but Shuichi can’t place his finger on where it’s from. “Hello~? Are you alive back there?” The driver called out, snapping the independent detective out of his trance. “Ah- yes, sorry. That was very rude of him, I’m sorry you had to put up with that.”

”Nyahaha! It is okay! I’m sure Atua’s wrath has brought shame and misfortune on them by now!” The white haired driver laughed, pulling into the parking lot of Shuichi’s new apartment. The building is the same as the others he’s been to; nothing new besides the fact it has 5 stories, bright red brick walls, and far too small parking spaces. “We have arrived!” The driver chips, unlocking the doors to the rather old and welcoming car. “Thank you, I wish you luck with you paintings.. um..”

”Angie Yonaga! I do hope we meet again!” Yonaga says with a smile, getting out of the car and opening Shuichi’s door. She holds her hand out, letting Shuichi take it so she can help him out of the small car. He accepts, and Yonaga walks him to the front door. She waves goodbye and skips back to her cab, quickly speeding away. Shuichi chuckles at the odd experience. He sighs, looking down at his luggage.

..A.. paper? Something small sticks out of Shuichi’s bag. He grabs it, freezing as he reads the contents of it. It’s Yonaga’s business card, decorated in bright colours, two phone numbers, her name, and other info she managed to shove onto both sides of the card. Shuichi just shoves it into his pocket, planning to deal with it later. He steps into the apartment complex, rain dripping off his coat and hat, right onto the carpet floor.

Upon entering the building, sounds of a disagreement are coming from the counter. Shuichi removes his coat and places it on one of the coat rack hooks, then turns his head to look at the people who are fighting so late, only to see two people about his age. One of them is a rather curvy woman with blond hair and pale, almost grey, blue eyes. She has a few black chokers around her neck, as well as straps on her arms. She’s wearing black fingerless gloves, a navy blue long sleeve top, and— she isn’t wearing pants.

Avoiding looking at the woman’s lack of decency, Shuichi focuses on the other person; a snickering short boy at the counter with purple-tipped black hair. He wears a checkered bandana around his neck. It covers up some of the front of his black skeleton hoodie that’s definitely too big for him, but somehow fits anyway. He’s also wearing grey leggings and black shoes with purple socks.

“That’s the third goddamn time this week, Kokichi!” the woman yells at him, waving around what looks like some kind of modified toaster.   
“Nishshi! Well, maaaaybe you shouldn’t have left it in my room! I didn’t even break it! Besides, you can fix it, can’t you? Being the self-proclaimed genius you are.” The man apparently named Kokichi, grins.   
The woman lets out a frustrated noise. “Well, maybe you should pull the stick out of your ass and-“

”Um, excuse me?” Shuichi interrupts her, causing her and the short man to snap both their heads towards him. “Sorry to bother you, uh, I’m supposed to check in, right?” he spits out.   
The woman sighs and lowers her arms. “It’s 2 in the damn morning, why the fuck are you here so late?” she asks him.   
“That’s a dumb question! Jeez Miu, do you not go outside anymore? It’s pouring out; he probably got stuck in the rain.” Kokichi says to her.

”I- I went on a walk with you yesterday..!“ she says. She sounds kind of tired now that the argument has ended. “Whatever, I’ll check him in,” Miu speaks once again, setting the machine down and stepping behind the counter. Kokichi moves to the side, still grinning. He whispers something into Miu’s ear, then skips away giggling when she freezes up.  
  
Shuichi stands at the counter, ignoring the flustered curses Miu makes as he waits to be checked in. “Uh.. Pooichi, right?” She says, flipping a book open and grabbing a pen.   
“Uh- Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara,“ he corrects her.   
“Pooichi Sadhara it is!” Miu laughs, scribbling something down and handing the items over to him. “Anyways,” Miu says before Shuichi can correct her again, “just sign your name and get out of here so I can beat the shit out of a gremlin.” she says, opening a drawer and rummaging around. Shuichi signs his name and hands the book back. Miu places a key into his hand. “Your room’s on the third floor. ” she yawns, standing up and walking away into the room Kokichi ran off to without even saying goodbye.  
  
Shuichi, still soaking wet from the rain (and a bit wary of the residents of this place), sighs and begins climbing the stairs. He feels bad for anyone who stays on the fifth floor; he’s tired just from walking up to his own room.  
  
All his investigations are the same nowadays. Learn about a crime from Kaede, go to a new town to solve it, live in a shitty apartment for a while, then go to the next case once he (hopefully) figures the crime out. It’s repetitive, but he’s grown used to it. The crimes are all the same -- the repeating question of “who’s the thief who burned down this museum”. He’s had a case like this about 7 times now; so he’s thankful that Kaede forced him to take a vacation. 

He never planned for his life to be like this in all honesty. Shuichi just happened to solve a big case one day and.. well people never left him alone after that. Some even called him the “ultimate detective”, though Shuichi feels as though that title is too extreme. Shuichi is the one hit wonder of the detective world, and he hates it that way.

Shuichi reaches his room--number 404. He smiles slightly at the word “error” written underneath it. He carefully opens the door, dragging in his leather bag and locking the door behind him. The room is small, maybe big enough to fit about 4-5 people if you really tried. That’s fine; Shuichi doesn’t need much space anyway.  
  
He heads to his bedroom, setting his bag on the floor and taking off most of his now freezing wet clothes. He steps into the shower, thankful that there’s hot water. His last apartment didn’t have hot water past 8 pm , which would have been fine if the last town didn’t insist on being the muddiest place to exist.  
  
Shuichi steps out of the shower, sighing and throwing his bag open. He could empty the rest of it later, he just wants clean clothes to sleep in for now. He pulls his head through a grey shirt, slipping on a pair of boxers and flopping onto the bed. The bed is bouncy, and that’s the last thing Shuichi remembers before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Shuichi is ever so rudely waken up by pounding on his door. He grumbles and stands up from his rather comfortable spot on the bed, not at all awake enough to deal with any neighbors at the moment. He opens the door a crack and peeks through, only to see an angry woman standing outside his door. The woman has long dark green hair and is wearing grey sports attire (he chooses to take note of how muscular the woman is.), along with grey slippers and a purple headband. She has a mole under and to the side of her bottom lip, and her hair is tied up with white ribbons.

Her angry expression deepens when Shuichi opens the door a bit more. “Uh, can I help you?” Shuichi asks her. The woman take a deep breath before yelling, “WHY YES, YOU _CAN_!”, and then shoves various items info Shuichi’s arms. Wait a second, these are ..his things? How did she get ahold of his journals..?

“Erm... how did you g-get this stuff?” Shuichi asks. That must have been the wrong thing to say, becuase the woman started fuming. “You mean to tell me that YOU DIDN’T NOTICE ALL YOUR THINGS FLEW OUT OF THE WINDOW AND ONTO MY BALCONY?!” Shuichi is taken aback by her suddenly shouting. It’s too early for this.. “I WAS JUST TRYING TO HAVE A NICE BREAKFAST WITH MY WIFE” “girlfriend.” Says a short red-haired girl that was behind the woman. Wait, when did she get here?! “MY GIRLFRIEND, AND YOUR STUFF IS ALL OVER OUR BALCONY!! SHAME ON YOU, DEGENERATE MALES ARE ALL THE SAME!! LOUSY AND- “ 

“Tenkoooo, it’s too early.. you’re going to wake up the cat man..” The girl says. The woman, supposedly named Tenko, looks like she’s come to a realization. She takes a deep breath. “Just.. come over to my apartment in exactly three hours so _you_ can clean my ruined balcony. I suggest you look for your other missing degenerate items. Good day.” The woman stomps off, dragging them short girl behind her. The short girl waves at him, not looking up from her game as she’s dragged down the stairs.

Shuichi blinks before groaning and shutting the door. Great.. He checks the clock. The time is 6:02 am. Even better! Boy what a GREAT day this is. Shuichi sets the things Tenko have him down onto the kitchen counter and looks out his open window. He pretty much sighs his lungs out at the sight of all his belongings trailing down the road. It doesn’t help that it’s still pouring out.

the wet, rained on, slippery, and early morning road.

great.

Shuichi shuts the window and walks over to his nearly empty and open bag, checking to see what he lost. He mainly lost most of his clothes, those should be easier to repair, but he’s more upset to see almost all of his journals and books had flown away.

Shuichi heads back to the bedroom, throwing on a white collared shirt and the same grey pants from yesterday, then grabs his leather bag and heads out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

* * *

Shuichi finally makes his way down all the stairs, heading into the lobby and making a beeline for the coatrack. The lobby isn’t too full. He looks over at the counter, recognizing the people at the counter. It’s the short man from yesterday, who’s name is apparently Kokichi, and the woman, Miu. Kokichi is scratching at the desk, sadly eyeing the open bottle of Panta in Miu’s grasp, while Miu grins and sloshes the liquid around in it’s bottle.

Shuichi decides it’s none of his business, and pays no attention to them. He tries to ignore the three others in the room instead. Two people are having a onesided conversation at the front of the room. The one talking is a tall, purple haired man, with a goatee and black jacket. He’s also wearing slippers. They don’t match his outfit at all.

The other person is a woman with long brown hair that’s tied into low pony tails. The woman is rather intimidating, even though she looks like some sort of nanny. They seem pretty focused on their conversation, so Shuichi stands by the coatrack and looks for his coat. He left it here last night, didn’t he?

Shuichi finds his coat at last, then slips it on. It’s still damp from the heavy rain last night, but it’s better than nothing. He grabs one of his shirts off the ground. It’s soaked. Thankfully, there seems to be a trail of Shuichi’s missing items.

He follows it.

Shuichi ends up following his trail of clothes and papers through the town. The town itself is rather nice. Shuichi would have enjoyed the town more if he hadn’t been so tired. Getting 5 hours of sleep isn’t ideal. He was more focused on getting his things and heading back to sleep.

The trail ends just outside of the town and onto the road. The road is wide and has the occasional car pass through. There is forest on either side.

Shuichi checks all his belongings. Good, he has them all. He rummages around his coat pocket, checking to see if he lost his keys. He empties his pocket’s contents into his hand, and sure enough, his keys are there.

..Hm? What’s this? Shuichi spots something else. It’s.. a paper? Where did- right. Yonaga’s business card. He never ended up looking over this, did he? Maybe he should do that n-

Shuichi’s plans are cut short when a gust of wind from a passing vehicle hits him, almost sending his hat flying and-

the card isn’t as fortunate.

”Wh- c-come back!” Shuichi exclaims, chasing the paper down the road. His shoes keep splashing into the growing puddles, why the hell did it start raining?! The card flutters around, up and left and everywhere but down. Why is Shuichi chasing this thing anyways?! 

Shuichi has no clue, but he follows after it regardless. The card continues to fly off, right into one of the forest areas. Shuichi ends up tying his coat around his waist, just to make things easier. Why does he need this card?!

Shuichi doesn’t know when or why, but the card eventually stops. Rather, it gets caught. Shuichi groans as he steps through the soaked floors, about to grab the paper before-

Another hand stanches it away and runs off.

Alright Mother Nature, if that’s how the day is going to go then so be it.

Shuichi follows after the hand, yelling at it to stop. The hand, or rather, the figure that took it, snickers and keeps going. It runs into more open plains and foliage before Shuichi starts to catch up.

Shuichi catches up to the figure, knocking them down and looming over top of the..m?

Below Shuichi was some kind of.. alien? Or was it a person?

No, that’s not it. That’s..

a robot??

Shuichi didn’t know anything about robots. But he knew they don’t typically laugh while you’re on top of them, and that they don’t live in forests.

The robot kept laughing, meanwhile Shuichi got more confused.

”w-what the hell? Erm-“

”Haha! That was very entertaining, thank you sir!” The robot says, still smiling. Now that Shuichi sees them a bit better, what kind of robot even is this?

It’s body is mainly grey and covered with metal plating, but it‘ s face is pale and flesh looking. It has while, just barely blond hair and lines going down from it’s eyes.

”w-what-“ Shuichi repeats, causing the robot to continue. “Though, I don’t think this is a great way to greet people! Please get off me.” It says. Shuichi gets off right away and instead sits on his own lower legs.

“thank you sir!” The robot says. It’s voice is rather human for a robot. Is it really a robot? Will it hurt Shuichi? Should Shuichi hurt it and run? What if-

“Sir? Did you hear me?” The robot says, waving their hand in front of Shuichi’s face. “Ah-s-sorry, please repeat that?” Why is Shuichi talking to an object?! He should have taken more breaks in the past..

”Oh! That is irresponsible of you, but I will forgive you.” The robot says. It’s weird to be judged by a robot.. “Sorry” is all Shuichi managed to say.

”Alright then!” They hold their hand out. “Well, my name is K1-B0, an advanced AI and robot created to learn and act like a human! Pleasure to meet you!” 

Ha..

What the fuck did Shuichi just meet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see how I started to give up at the end


End file.
